Blurry
by Typewriterman
Summary: Despite how strong she tries to be, it hurts to love him...no matter how strong he becomes, someone he loves gets hurt... [Ichigo x Orihime] [Hueco Mundo Arcslight spoilers]


**Warning:** Be wary of jumping Points of View...just try to think about it before you complain about confusion... (Hint: Knowledge of pronouns helps)

* * *

**…**_**Everything's so blurry…** _She thought. Perhaps the warmth resting under her eyes was the culprit, falling slowly down her cheeks without her consent. Since being confined to these walls; constrained under her wishes, some part of her would try to rebel…but right now her nature would only stain her hands with blood.

Tears could not be tolerated now; it would be a chink in her armor; a way for them to destroy her mind in their own sadistic way.

Wiping the wetness away, she walked away from the windows, for hope was her worst enemy now. Sitting on the poor excuse of a bed, her hands felt up and down the blanket…her touch was so numb…Other than that man, Ulquirrora, Orihime was all alone here.

Secluded, like how she was back home when Tatsuki wasn't around, or when Nova-kun was at Urahara-san's house with his friends. The bleach white walls around her were a stark difference than the warm and inviting yellow wallpaper of her old apartment.

It made sense though, her living here from now on. She had a sense of mission, and only she was able to defeat Aizen, and protect everyone else for once. Not only her special abilities, but the strange interest in what the man had in her allowed her to be so close to the Hougyoku…there really wasn't anyone else who could destroy it.

No longer would she have to depend on other to protect her, as if she were fragile, or in the way. At least with her here, her friends would be alive, and eventually find ways to become happy again. It was like a rainstorm engulfed her when she saw sad faces; pained faces.

That is, until she learned an awful truth…they too, went to Hueco Mundo.

**…**_**You know that I'll protect you…from all of the unseen…** _He had promised Orihime this. Although at the slight behest of a certain raven haired Shinigami; but those words came from his own mouth especially. No, they came from his soul.

**…_I wonder what you're doing…imagine where you are… _**

As corny as it seemed, there just wasn't any other way to describe it. It was for everyone's sake that he decided to become a Shinigami; he selfishly wanted to keep them for his agenda of vengeance, but at the same time, he never wanted anyone to suffer as he had when he was young. Rukia was taken by her fellow Shinigami because of him, and now Orihime has been taken…taken despite the promise he gave her straight to her face…

"What-h wrong, Ichigo?" The small voice asked from below. "Are you thinking 'bout your friend, again?" Glancing in response, Ichigo kept silent for a second towards the youthful looking Nell, trying to come up with something to say to her.

In the end, he didn't say anything, and the tamed Hollow kept her silence as well…

**…**_**there's oceans in between us…but that's not very far…** _Glancing outside her prison window again, Orihime sighed at the vast expanse of the desert. Despite it being dark and so dead in the rest of Hueco Mundo, the sky within the Arrancar stronghold was as bright as day. In that sense, it only pained her more whenever she looked outside the walls, like a literal caged bird…

**…**_**Can you take it all away…?** _Her heart ached in her chest.

**…**_**can you take it all away…?** _No matter how strong he tried to be…would it this endless cycle to become stronger ever end?

**…_this pain you gave to me…_**

…from falling in love with him…from failing in protecting whom he loved…

* * *

**Some words from the Typewriterman**

For dramatic effect, I try to allude to what character's point of view is being stated, rather than continually stating who it is...forgive me this...

This has been on my mind for a while now, and it hasn't been until I reread some of the Hueco Mundo Arc (While listening to this song, ironically) that I started tweaking around with it.

I don't want to get into any minute details here, but if you want to really know (may your sanity protect you from such a curiosity), don't be afraid to ask...

_**...legalites...**_

-Orihime and Ichigo are copywrites of Tite Kubo

-Song used is _Blurry _by Puddle of Mudd


End file.
